1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a mail server that create animations and send/receive created animations as mail information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the widespread of mobile telephones and the Internet has allowed the users to send/receive information at any time and place. However, since the display area of a mobile telephone or a mobile terminal is small, the weak-sighted users feel difficulty in reading the texts, which is the problem. In such a case, a countermeasure to enhance the visual is made by means of increasing the point (size) of the character. Increasing the character point will however limit the contents to be displayed on one screen, which frequently makes it difficult to grasp the whole image of the received contents. Also, the electronic mail has increasingly been used among people with hearing difficulties, owing to the mail function through mobile telephones. However, since the communications between people with hearing difficulties normally use the sign language, the electronic mail does not furnish such a natural feeling as people with sound hearing write the mail in the speech dialogue.
If people become able to understand sent/received information by intuition without relying on the text, it is conceivable that the weak-sighted users also become able to send/receive information easily and swiftly by means of mobile equipment such as a mobile telephone or a mobile terminal. Accordingly, in addition to the text information that have conventionally been used for the transmission/reception, a means of expression becomes necessary which makes people easily understand the sent/received information by the visual, using media except the text information. Further, the conventional text information is not easy to send feeling information, which creates misunderstandings between the sender and the receiver; accordingly, the information has been using a face mark such that the expression of a face is given by a mark. However, the face mark does not produce a value in use, unless both the sender and the receiver understand the mark. Therefore, there must be a means capable of sending/receiving the feeling information much more intuitively than the face mark. Further, the text information involves much information that the people with difficulty in hearing, especially the people who use the sign language in usual conversations cannot easily understand. Therefore, there arises a necessity of a means that compensates the information that are expressed in the sign language, which are missed when the expression by the sign language is translated into a text, and also a means that expresses the information by an intuitively understandable system.